Timeline:Time shifts
This is a chronology of the lives of the Flight 815 survivors who remained on the Island, as well as Juliet, Daniel, Charlotte, and Miles, after Ben moved the Island and "dislodged" them from time. According to what John Locke tells Charles Widmore in "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham," the time shifts apparently occur over the course of nearly a week, from the time Ben turns the wheel until Locke turns it, as Locke claims it was approximately four days for him from the point he saw young Widmore until he teleported off the Island to Tunisia. Time shifts First shift: Between 2001–2002 *The sky clears and Locke finds himself alone. *Daniel Faraday returns to the Island with the Zodiac raft. Bernard informs Sawyer and Juliet that the camp has disappeared. Daniel explains that it hasn't disappeared, but rather hasn't been built yet and asks to be taken to something man-made. Juliet suggests the Swan station. *On their way to the Swan, Sawyer demands answers from Daniel, who explains that the Island is skipping, like a record on a turn table, because Ben turned the wheel. *While climbing a hill, Locke sees the Beechcraft crash. He goes to inspect the plane and is shot off the cliff by Ethan Rom. As Ethan prepares to kill Locke, the sky lights up again. Second shift: Day 4, 2007 *The light clears and it's dark out. Locke notices that Ethan is gone. He hides by the burnt Beechcraft to check his wound. *Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Miles, and Charlotte arrive at the destroyed Swan station. Sawyer and Juliet want to see if they can warn Jack and the others not to get on the helicopter, but Daniel explains that they can't change anything. *Richard Alpert finds Locke and tends to Locke's bullet wound while the Man in Black posing as Locke and Ben look on. As per the MIB's instructions, he gives Locke a compass that he says Locke must return to him in another time. Richard tells Locke that the people on the helicopter are already back home. Richard also tells Locke that the only way to save the Island is to get his people back and that Locke will have to die to do that. At this point, the sky lights up again. Third shift: Between 2001–2002 *In the daylight Locke looks up at the Beechcraft and sees the engine smoking through the trees, showing that it has recently crashed. *The light clears and the group at the Swan find the Hatch, still buried. Sawyer knocks on the front door, trying to get the occupants to open the door and get supplies. Daniel convinces him that he can't get in. Soon after, Sawyer, Juliet, Charlotte, and Miles leave for the beach camp. Muttering to himself that he hope this will work, Daniel knocks on the door, and Desmond comes out wearing a HAZMAT suit, suggesting that this shift takes place before the day of the crash. Daniel tells Desmond that he's special and the rules don't apply to him. He then tells Desmond that if he ever gets off the Island, he must go to Oxford and find Daniel's mother. The flash occurs before Daniel can tell Desmond the name of his mother, Eloise Hawking. Fourth shift: Late 1954 *At the beach, the survivors try to start a fire. Neil "Frogurt" complains, saying that they're wasting their time and they could move again at any moment. Daniel returns to the beach and explains that they can't leave the Island without a new bearing, which Daniel decides to start working on right away. Miles leaves to find something for the camp to eat. *At night, Bernard is still trying to start a fire. Charlotte tells Daniel that she's having a headache and that she forgot her mom's maiden name. She asks him if he knows what's happening to her. Miles returns with a dead boar and asks for a knife. Neil starts to rant and insult his fellow castaways and is suddenly struck by a flaming arrow. The camp is hit by a rain of flaming arrows and the survivors try to flee, many of them dying in the attempt. Later, Sawyer and Juliet trek through the jungle trying to regroup with the other castaways, but are captured by three men. As one of the men is about to cut off Juliet's hand, Locke intervenes and saves Sawyer and Juliet. *Daniel, Charlotte, Miles and two other survivors arrive at the creek. The other two survivors accidentally detonate a mine and are killed. The Hostiles take Daniel, Charlotte and Miles prisoner. *The Hostiles take Daniel, Charlotte and Miles back to Richard at their camp. *Daniel tells Richard that he is in love with Charlotte. *While Locke, Juliet and Sawyer are making their way back to the creek with Jones and Cunningham, Jones snaps Cunningham's neck before he can reveal where the Hostile's camp is and escapes into the jungle. *Locke tracks Jones' trail and finds the location of the Hostiles' camp anyway. *Juliet suggests they speak to Richard, stating that Richard has "always been here". *Ellie takes Daniel to the Hydrogen bomb so that he can disarm it. Daniel tells her to bury it in concrete. *Locke walks inside the Hostiles' camp to talk with Richard. He discovers Jones is really Charles Widmore. *Locke returns the compass to Richard and asks how he can get off of the Island. He tells Richard to visit him on the day of his birth on May 30th 1956 before he skips through time again. Fifth shift: Monday, 1 November 2004 *When the flash ends the camp is gone. Daniel is reunited with Charlotte, but she suddenly collapses with blood pouring out of her nose. *Locke convinces the group to head to the Orchid using the Zodiac raft to try to end the Island's skipping. *The remaining islanders see a beam of light in the distance. Locke recognizes it as being from the hatch. *On the way to the beach, Miles starts to get a nose bleed. *Sawyer finds Kate delivering Claire's baby, Aaron. He skips through time before disturbing them. Sixth shift: 2007 or later *When the survivors reach the beach, they find their deserted camp, but the Zodiac raft is missing. Instead they find two outrigger boats. One contains a plastic bottle with an Ajira logo on it. *They steal one of the boats and plan to take it around the Island to the Orchid, but are followed and shot at by a scouting party from the Black Rock ship. They skip through time again before the other boat can catch up. Seventh shift: February 1988 *In the middle of a storm, the remaining survivors try to bring the boat to land. While on the beach, Juliet's nose starts to bleed. *On the beach they discover wreckage with French writing. *The French survivors are out in the water in a life raft. They find Jin floating in the water and bring him to the Island. There, a very pregnant young woman introduces herself to Jin as Danielle Rousseau, and a shocked Jin tries to find out what year it is. *Danielle's team is listening to the numbers being broadcast over their radio. Realizing there must be a radio tower on the island, they ask Jin to take them to it. *On the way to the tower, the Monster captures Montand, dragging him into a cave. The rest of the team enters the cave to save him. Jin stops Danielle from entering the cave just before the next time shift. Eighth shift: Between March-April 1988 *Jin finds himself alone at the Monster's cave. He sees a pillar of smoke in the distance and heads toward it. There he finds two of the Science expedition's bodies covered in flies. Danielle is holding Robert at gunpoint claiming he has gone crazy. *She shoots Robert. When Jin tries to stop her, she believes he is also sick because he disappeared. She calls him the carrier, and fires at him as time shifts again. Ninth, tenth and eleventh shifts: Unknown *Jin is still at gunpoint, but this time by Sawyer, who is excited to discover he is alive. *Locke leads the group of seven to the Orchid to end the time shifts. *As time skips twice more in immediate succession, almost everyone is getting nosebleeds and Charlotte is becoming delirious. *Daniel doesn't want to leave Charlotte, they're arguing until next time shift happens. Twelfth shift: After the Orchid greenhouse is destroyed *Locke, Sawyer, Jin, Miles, and Juliet leave Daniel to take care of Charlotte. They reach the Orchid, which is in ruins, just in time for another time flash. Thirteenth shift: Between the time the well was built and 1974 *The Orchid has not been built yet, so, following Charlotte's advice, Locke finds the well and descends into it. Fourteenth shift: Before 1867 *Charlotte dies in Faraday's arms. *Locke falls to the bottom of the well no longer holding the rope. There he meets Christian who chastises him for letting Ben turn the wheel instead of doing it himself. He shows Locke the wheel and tells him to put it back on its proper axis. *Sawyer is still holding the rope which is now stuck in the ground. As they discuss in what time they might now be, Miles notices the entire statue of Taweret. ; *Locke turns the wheel, which causes the final time shift. After the time shifts: 1974–1977 1974 *The survivors discover the well has been filled in and Charlotte's body has disappeared. *Two hostiles hold Amy at gunpoint while her husband, Paul (in a DHARMA Initiative jumpsuit) has already been killed. Sawyer and Juliet rescue her. Amy says they need to bury the bodies because of the truce. *Amy leads the five remaining survivors to the Barracks, but knocks them unconscious with the sonar fence. *Horace Goodspeed takes Sawyer aside asking him where he came from. Sawyer calls himself Jim LaFleur, saying he was shipwrecked and was looking for the rest of his crew. Horace tells them they could leave the next morning on the submarine. *Alarms go off in the Barracks as Richard Alpert walks into the middle of the compound. He accuses DHARMA of breaking their truce by killing two of his men. Sawyer saves them by confessing his crime, explaining who he was. *Horace agrees to let the five stay another two weeks to "look for their crew" while they wait for Locke to return to rescue them. At first Juliet wants to leave immediately, but Sawyer convinces her to stay. *Three days after arriving, Miles sees his mother in the cafeteria line and realizes Pierre Chang is his father. , "Lost: A Journey in Time" Unknown date *Not long after, Daniel leaves the Island under unknown circumstances for Ann Arbor, Michigan. 1975 *Rose mentions building her cabin with Bernard in 1975. July 1977 *Horace Goodspeed is found drunk throwing dynamite at trees near the sonar fence, mad because he thinks his wife, Amy, is still attached to her late husband, Paul. *The security team wake up Mr. LaFleur, head of DHARMA security, who finds Horace unconscious. *Amy gives birth to a baby boy with a reluctant Juliet's help. The events that happen after this continue on this page. Timeshift Chart This chart shows the points at which the timeflashes occur. Blue = Realtime Red = Time flashes Yellow = PreCrash points Orange = PostCrash points Green = Desmond is on Island. ar:الخط الزمني:إنتقال الزمن de:Zeitstrahl:Nach der Verschiebung fr:Chronologie sur l'île postérieure au sauvetage ru:Временная линия после передвижения Острова Category:Events